Choice of The Heart
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: [AU]-[MC] #nulisrandom2017 /"Aku pulang dengan membawa rasa patah hatiku." / NaruHina / Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Freesia**

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 6; 06 Juni 2017

* * *

Sesuatu yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Berawal dia mencoba membidik seseorang dengan kamera barunya. Gadis yang tidak ia kenal. Gadis yang tidak ia tahu namanya dengan jelas.

Naruto hanya tahu, bahwa gadis itu memiliki wajah agak sendu. Cukup menyejukkan dirinya kala itu yang sedikit merasa sedih karena alasan pada hidupnya yang terkadang ia pandang cukup pelik. Hingga membuat dirinya langsung mengambil gambar tanpa pikir panjang. Pada waktu yang sama ia juga menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone._ Memutar musik klasik karya pianis dunia; Chopin.

"Kita bertemu lagi...," kebodohannya selalu ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun. Bahkan pada gadis yang tidak seharusnya sekarang ia buat terkejut. Hingga sebuah angin di musim panas membuat rambut dengan warna indigo itu berterbangan. Gadis itu masih mendongak. Memandang Naruto yang kini terengah-engah, namun wajahnya cukup cerah.

"Kau... siapa?" gadis itu masih mencoba tenang. Ketika gadis itu masih memandang lelaki di depannya. Dan lelaki tersebut pun menyerahkan sebuah kertas foto. Dengan segera, dia melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Se-sejak kapan?" serunya kaget.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi ke London, saat aku merasa tidak ada alasan untukku tinggal di Jepang. Aku tidak sengaja memotret-mu. Kala itu, kau sedang...," Naruto kemudian diam. Dia mencoba mengingat jelasnya, kapan dia berhasil mendapatkan gambar tersebut. "Ehm," dia bergumam. Lantaran tidak benar-benar mengingat sekarang. "Aku rasa, aku melupakannya." Dia tersenyum, membuat gigi putihnya terlihat.

Ketika gadis itu sedikit memasang wajah takut. Naruto berhenti tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat." Namun, siapa yang akan percaya dengan penjelasan seperti itu? Yang gadis itu tahu, hal biasa yang dilakukan seorang penjahat adalah mereka menyatakan diri mereka orang baik-baik. "Kau..., tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Master?!" teriakan melengking itu membuat Naruto diam untuk sebentar. Lalu, pada akhirnya ia menarik napas. Membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap, berlari ke arahnya. "Pesawat akan lepas landas satu jam lagi. Kita harus cepat ke bandara." Jadi, ia harus berpisah lagi, setelah baru saja dia bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya bertahan dari keterpurukan satu tahun silam?

"Aku, tidak ingin pergi ke London,"

"Master!"

Naruto berbalik dengan segera, ke arah gadis itu yang masih memandang dirinya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Kau... siapa namamu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, gadis itu tidak kunjung membalas segera untuk menjabat tangannya "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, mulai sekarang aku akan menetap di London. Mulai sekarang aku tidak lagi berada di Jepang—"

"Hinata," kali ini. Gadis itu yang mendapatkan panggilan. Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan rambut panjangnya berlari dengan mendorong kursi roda. "Maaf lama, aku sudah memperbaiki roda kursinya, ayo kita pulang."

"Kak Neji," gadis itu beberapa kali melirik. Memberi isyarat pada si pria berambut panjang. Dan ketika pandangan dua orang lelaki itu bertemu. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto langsung diam.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku—"

"Master? Kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi."

Pria berambut panjang itu masih penasaran. Ia terus memandang kedua orang lelaki yang sama-sama memakai setelan formal. "Kalian siapa? Apakah kalian mengenal adikku?" Naruto membisu. Dia hanya memandang gadis indigo itu. Yang memandang dia pula dengan diam.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Ha?" pria berambut panjang dan satu orang lelaki tegap yang berada di belakang Naruto berteriak dengan keterkejutan yang tidak main-main. "Kau!" Neji tampak geram. Dia berjalan meninggalkan kursi roda adiknya. Kemudian, memberikan satu pukulan pada rahang Naruto. Hingga membuat pria berambut pirang itu terjungkal ke samping. Mendarat pada tanah. Membuat orang-orang melihat mereka semua.

"Kak Neji, hentikan. Kak Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba mengganggu adikku, _sialan_!" Neji mencoba untuk memukul kembali. Namun, saat ia merasa Hinata mulai ketakutan dan sedikit khawatir padanya. Dia membiarkan Naruto meludah dengan membuang ludahnya yang sudah bercampur darah ke atas tanah.

Lelaki tegap yang berada di belakang si pirang itu pun langsung berlari. Mencoba membantu tuannya untuk berdiri. "Anda tidak apa-apa Master? Saya akan segera menggugat dia karena kasus ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto mendorong lelaki yang tampak khawatir itu dari hadapannya. Dia benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Menunjukkan dia selalu berada di bawah perlindungan keluarganya.

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi." Setelah selesai dengan membantu adiknya untuk duduk kembali ke kursi roda. Neji pun mendorong kursi roda itu untuk menjauhi orang-orang yang ia rasa cukup aneh, bagi adiknya dan tentu baginya juga.

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**Freesia**

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 7; 07 Juni 2017

* * *

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan tinjunya mendarat pada dinding pintu mobil. Untungnya, pintu besi itu tidak rusak. Hal tersebut membuat seseorang yang ada di sampingnya terperanjat kaget.

Kemudian orang itu diam, inginnya menegur. Namun dia tahu, jika menegur dan mengeluarkan suara sedikit untuk menyela. Naruto akan marah padanya.

"Jika aku tidak sampai ke London tepat waktu, apa yang akan keluargaku lakukan padamu?" pertanyaan itu cukup membuat orang itu meringis takut. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, jika Master-nya tidak sampai di London tepat waktu. "Dan, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar tidak kembali ke London?" orang itu buru-buru menarik napas terkejut. Sampai paru-parunya hampir lepas dari tempatnya karena tarikan napas kasar itu.

Dia tidak akan mau membayangkan kemarahan orang-orang yang memerintahkan dirinya untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke London dengan selamat.

Ia sudah berjanji. Mereka kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mengurus beberapa surat kepindahan dan mengirim beberapa barang yang belum sempat dibereskan satu tahun silam. Mereka ada di sini sekarang, bukan untuk menetap kembali di sini.

"Master, mungkin saya tidak akan ada di Dunia ini lagi. Madam Tsunade sangat menakutkan. Bukan hanya saya yang mendapatkan amukan. Tetapi dengan Anda juga," Orang itu masih meringis karena memohon untuk tidak berbuat aneh-aneh. "Tidak hanya Madam Tsunade, kemungkinan Lord Jiraiya akan lebih menakutkan. Anda tahukan kemarahan kakek dan nenek Anda tidak main-main?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya kasar. Dan itu cukup sakit, seperti ia sedang menelan beberapa paku besi. Dia memang tidak akan bisa melupakan sifat tegas kakek dan neneknya. Bibirnya merengut sebal jika mengingat kemarahan yang cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Si pirang itu juga sempat pula mengerutkan dahinya. Menarik kedua alisnya melengkung ke atas.

Pada satu kesempatan kali ini, kepalanya mendadak terasa panas. Ada ketidakrelaan yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Kepalanya mendidih dengan hebat. Seperti ada letusan gunung merapi di atasnya.

Dia tidak mau memikirkan tentang penolakan. Namun dia terus mengingat satu pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh kakak laki-laki gadis bernama Hinata itu. Banyak sekali yang membuatnya agak tidak biasa mengambil kepastian yang besar dan cepat. Jika sudah mendapatkan bukti penolakan di awalnya seperti tadi.

Dalam hal berjuang yang tidak pasti, Naruto sama-sekali tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Namun, jika dia memikirkan kegagalan, itu juga tidak membuat kepalanya berhenti bergemuruh. Ia cukup dilema dalam masalah ini.

"Master, sudah waktunya." Orang di sampingnya kembali bersuara—menyela kesadarannya yang hampir hilang karena terlalu lama memikirkan kondisi gadis indigo itu.

Naruto membuang napasnya. Dia memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku mantel bagian kiri. Meremas dompet persegi panjangnya di sana. Tiba-tiba, kepalanya begitu saja menyusun segala rencana aneh. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari sini dan ia juga ingin menarik kata-katanya untuk menetap di London.

"Masuklah," kata Naruto. "Aku bisa membuka pintu mobil sendiri." Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, dan menjadikan bibir tersebut melengkung. Dia berusaha untuk tersenyum, tanpa membuat orang di sampingnya merasa curiga. Dia juga harus menyiapkan kakinya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari lelaki yang dipercaya untuk menjaga dirinya di Jepang.

Setidaknya, sekarang harus menghindari penerbangan yang sudah direncanakan. Tidak—Naruto kembali sadar. Meskipun penerbangan itu dibatalkan. Ada jet pribadi yang mungkin akan menjemput dirinya dalam hitungan jam saja.

Satu yang dia pikirkan sekarang, pergi ke mesin ATM dan mengambil uang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kabur dan tinggal di tempat seadanya. Ia memang melupakan penobatannya sebagai ahli waris.

Kenyataan tentang; ketika orang jatuh cinta, nyaris sama seperti orang gila itu—memang benar adanya. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar gila. Dan dia tidak bisa menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan ini.

Orang di sebelahnya itu memandang Naruto dalam. Tetapi pandangannya tidak lama.

Orang itu kemudian mengangguk, dengan menarik pintu mobil bagian kemudi. Lalu, orang itu masuk dan berhasil duduk pada kursi—dan hampir menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, saat ia telah berhasil percaya, tiba-tiba seseorang yang seharusnya duduk di kursi penumpang berlari dengan sangat cepat, menjauhi dirinya.

Mau tidak mau, dia kembali keluar dari mobil dan berteriak;

"Master!"

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	3. Chapter 3

**Iris**

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 8; 08 Juni 2017

* * *

Neji mengaduk nasi hingga nyaris menyerupai bubur, karena sudah bercampur dengan kuah. Tidak ada selera untuk menyantap makan malam sekarang. Kepalanya berputar-putar, namun untungnya ia tidak merasakan pusing menyiksa.

Neji diam saja bukan berarti melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Tentang seorang pemuda pirang tiba-tiba datang mengajak adiknya untuk menikah. Neji sangat tahu, bahwa pemuda pirang tadi mencoba menggoda adiknya. Parahnya, mungkin saja pemuda itu mencoba membuat adiknya kembali terpuruk dalam keadaannya yang hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda.

Pemuda kurang ajar! Neji bersumpah, jika dia bertemu kembali dengan pemuda pirang itu lagi. Dia akan membuat perhitungan. Tidak hanya pukulan yang akan dia layangkan. Neji akan menuntut apa pun, hingga membuat pemuda itu menyesal atas tindakannya yang sama-sekali tidak lucu.

"Kak Neji," panggilan itu, berhasil membuat Neji tersentak kaget. Pada akhirnya, dia memandang Hinata yang tersenyum dengan mulutnya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pelan. "Kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-aduk? Jika tidak segera dimakan, nanti tidak enak." Neji melihat ke arah mangkuknya. Dia tertawa kecil, menyingkirkan rasa kesalnya dengan sedikit merasa terkejut, ketika tahu, makanan di dalam mangkuk kecilnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Entah sejak kapan kuah miso itu ia guyurkan ke atas nasinya.

Kemudian, dia memandang adiknya kembali. Sambil tersenyum. Membuang segala rasa kesalnya lagi dan lagi. Mencoba menguasai segala keadaan yang tidak terlalu baik untuknya sendiri.

"Ada yang sedikit mengganggu," katanya. "Tentang anak laki-laki tadi siang. Aku pikir kau mengenalnya. Tetapi saat kau bilang tidak, aku sedikit mengira bisa saja kau mengalami benturan pada kepalamu karena kecelakaan enam bulan yang lalu?!" bibir Hinata mengerut. Dia mencoba mengingat-namun ketika tidak ada ingatan apa pun yang bisa ditangkap. Dia menggeleng dengan sedikit rasa ragu-ragu. "Apa perlu kita pergi ke rumah sakit dan memeriksanya lagi?" Kakaknya selalu seperti itu. Mengkhawatirkannya. Lebih dari siapa pun, bahkan lebih dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

"Ah, kak Neji," Hinata mendengus dengan kekesalannya. "Aku yakin memang tidak mengenal dia, atau malah mengalami gegar otak. Aku mampu mengingat semuanya. Bukankah dokter bilang, aku hanya tidak bisa berjalan, bukan mengalami kehilangan ingatan?" Neji mengangguk kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia marah dengan pemuda pirang tadi yang mencoba mengingatkan keadaan adiknya. Sekarang dia yang malah membuka semuanya; keadaan adiknya yang jauh dari kata baik. "Jadi aku memang benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Anggapa saja dia seorang penguntit."

"A-apa? Pe-penguntit, apakah seperti itu?" Neji terkesiap. Kepalanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih mendidih dari air yang panas yang ada di dalam panci dan berada di atas kompor dengan api yang menyala biru.

Hinata mengangguk, kembali membenarkan. "Dia bahkan mengambil fotoku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia memiliki itu. Sepertinya foto tersebut saat aku ada di taman. Aku hanya melihat beberapa _background_ fotonya. Sekilas, tapi aku sangat yakin." Neji meremas sumpit-nya dengan mengerang kesal. Jika memang pemuda pirang itu adalah penguntit, dia harus benar-benar menghubungi beberapa keamanan untuk menjaga adiknya. Atau yang benar, dia harus mencari pemuda pirang itu lagi. "Kak Neji, jangan khawatirkan apa pun, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jangan menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir. Ini benar-benar masalah serius. Kita harus menyewa beberapa _bodyguard!_ " Hinata menganga. Dia tertawa agak lesu. Lantaran dia paling tidak suka dengan hal seperti itu. Perlindungan yang terlalu berlebihan. "Aku akan menghubungi beberapa keamanan, dan pelayan wanita untuk menjagamu."

"Kak Neji," gadis indigo itu menyela. Sedikit menggebrak meja makan di ruangan itu.

"Ini demi keamananmu, siapa tahu pemuda gila itu datang lagi. Bagaimana jika dia terobsesi denganmu lalu menculikmu? Ahh-aku tidak akan biarkan hal seperti itu terjadi padamu. Jepang sudah banyak orang aneh memang." Neji selalu suka duduk di depan televisi. Melihat beberapa acara berita. Yang mungkin saja, beberapa berita itu membuat kepala Neji sedikit membesar-besarkan masalah. Hinata kesal, pada kakaknya yang seperti terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal buruk. Dan hasilnya, membuat masalah ini jadi terlihat begitu besar.

"Aku akan di rumah saja, tidak akan keluar dan pergi ke mana pun. Jadi tidak perlu menyewa terlalu banyak." Karena dia tidak suka terlalu banyak orang memandangnya iba. Lebih baik dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk berada di dalam rumah dan kamarnya. Merajut. Bermain piano. Bermain dengan anjing entah milik siapa yang selalu masuk lewat gerbang rumah belakang.

* * *

Setelah berjuang dengan gigih untuk sampai ke atas ranjangnya. Hinata menarik napas. Meraup semuanya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Namun disela-sela ia melakukan hal tersebut. Bayang-bayang wajah pemuda pirang yang memiliki usia sama sepertinya melintas. Senyuman tanpa keraguan dan terlihat tulus itu berhasil membuat Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah pada kedua tulang pipinya.

Dadanya menjadi berdegap tidak beraturan. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia harus sadar dari hal bodoh seperti itu. Padahal dia tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu, kenapa merasa senang sekali saat mendapatkan lamaran, meski hanya dari seorang penguntit saja?

Kemudian, Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya sekarang. Sadar, dia harus sadar. "Ya ampun, tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengenal dia. Kalau kak Neji tahu, dia pasti bisa marah aku memikirkan orang asing tadi siang." Ia terus menepuk tanpa henti untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari kegilaan yang terus ia pikirkan. Sekuat tenaga menyingkirkannya pun, pada akhirnya dia kembali mengingat wajah lelaki itu.

Membuat wajahnya panas. Membuat dadanya kembali mengeluarkan detakan lebih cepat dari jarum jam yang menempel pada dinding ruang kamarnya.

"Apakah seperti ini rasanya; seorang pria menyatakan cinta?" karena alasan kakaknya yang _over protektif_ Hinata tidak pernah menjalin hubungan manis dengan seorang pemuda. Saat berada di SMA, kakaknya dengan telaten menjemput dirinya sepulang sekolah. Dan mengantarnya ke sekolah saat pagi hari. Lalu, menyumbang materi dan segala fasilitas untuk kegiatan sekolah. Hingga hal tersebut membuat kakaknya selalu hadir di acara sekolah.

Walaupun sebenarnya, kakaknya sering bilang bahwa; "Ini untuk menebus dosa ayah dan ibu karena tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk kita. Jadi, aku akan ada untukmu, aku akan melakukan apa pun mewakili mereka yang sibuk bekerja di luar negeri."-dan Hinata membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Kakaknya selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan dirinya.

Seharusnya jika sudah seperti itu. Ia tidak seharusnya membuat kakaknya merasa khawatir atau justru menyepelekan kekhawatiran kakaknya.

Kakaknya memang pria yang sempurna, tetapi dari kesempurnaan kakaknya, ada yang membuat kakaknya terlihat tidak begitu sempurna lagi- _dia_... Hinata yang sekarang menjadi gadis cacat. Jika dia mengingat hal tersebut. Berhasil membuat air matanya kembali terjatuh. Kakaknya, memiliki seorang kekasih. Kakaknya akan menikah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh memberikan beban pada kakaknya. Seharusnya sekarang dia pergi ke negara yang jauh untuk menempuh pendidikan.

"Jangan menangis...," kakaknya selalu bilang seperti itu padanya, untuk tetap kuat. "Jangan menangis Hinata." Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri yang begitu terasa sakit. Saat ia tengah mengingat bagaimana dirinya selalu membuat orang lain kerepotan.

Merepotkan kakaknya. Merepotkan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan tangisannya malam ini, telah berhasil, membuat Neji berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

Pria berambut panjang itu hampir mengetuk pintu tersebut untuk mengantar secangkir teh dan makanan ringan. Namun Neji mengurungkan niatnya di saat ia mendengar isakan kecil lolos, lalu menjadi cukup keras terdengar.

Tidak hanya Hinata merasa sakit. Tetapi juga lelaki itu. Neji, merasakan sakit pula pada dadanya. Dia tahu, bahwa adiknya pasti memiliki waktu untuk menangis di setiap hari-harinya. Gadis itu menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri.

Enam bulan yang lalu. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja dan adiknya akan pergi ke London untuk menempuh pendidikan dan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya setelah menetap beberapa bulan di London.

Namun, entah kesialan apalagi yang membuat sebuah mobil yang jelas-jelas melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Tiba-tiba menabrak adiknya yang berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk menyeberang.

Diketahui, bahwa si pengendara adalah seorang pria tua yang sedang mabuk. Semuanya tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan hukum saja, karena hukum tidak bisa mengembalikan kedua kaki adiknya yang mengalami lumpuh total.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, jika saat itu aku benar-benar datang untuk menjemputmu setelah ujian masuk PT, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doshite**

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 9; 09 Juni 2017

* * *

Saat Naruto SMA, kedai ramen itu adalah langganannya. Itu alasannya, kenapa tempat tersebut ia jadikan sebagai tempat untuk berteduh dan bersembunyi, sambil melihat langit yang tiba-tiba turun hujan sangat deras.

Karena kedai ramen itu selalu buka dua puluh empat jam. Ia tidak merasa khawatir atau berpikir, setelah ini harus pergi ke mana. Mencari tempat persembunyian yang baru di mana.

Sebelum ia kemari, dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa uang dan dia mengambil uang tersebut di kota lain, menaiki beberapa kereta. Setelah selesai mengambil uang, dia mematikan ponsel-nya. Menyimpan kartu hitamnya ke dalam dompet dan menyimpannya rapi di dalam saku mantelnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, bahwa dia ingin pergi ke mana pun sesuai kakinya melangkah-tetapi pengecualian jika kakinya mengarah ke sungai deras, dia tidak akan menuruti kegilaan itu.

Setidaknya dia harus menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk masalah yang sekarang dia hadapi. Bahkan mungkin, masalah yang sama dihadapi oleh pemuda seusianya di luar sana, tentang memperjuangkan cinta yang terdengar tak pasti.

Di sela-sela sedang memikirkan tentang cintanya sekarang, kepalanya pun memutar segala bayangan wajah kakek dan neneknya yang sedang mengamuk dengan apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia sekarang tidak terbang untuk pergi ke London.

Naruto pun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba tenang. Menganggap semua baik-baik saja—padahal secara nyata; semua tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja—Tokyo ke London, tiga belas jam perjalanan. Dan dalam waktu perjalanan itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus menebak masalah dan konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan.

Yamato—lelaki yang tadi bersama dengannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Terbang sendiri atau sekarang menyewa seseorang untuk mencarinya? Atau parahnya, pria penakut itu sudah dilempar dari atas langit oleh beberapa penjaga yang dikirim dari London untuk menjemputnya.

Perasaan menyesal dan kasihan tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Namun Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain, tidak masalah untuk menjadi pemberontak. Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Membuat kakek dan neneknya khawatir. Dia sekarang sedang membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ketika dia berhasil ditemukan.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mencoba sadar.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," saat masih membayangkan wajah neneknya yang mengamuk, Naruto tersentak oleh suara wanita yang lumayan melengking. Ia pun buru-buru melihat ke samping. Lalu melihat ke belakang. Mendapati Ayame; anak dari si pemilik kedai ramen, berada di depannya kini dengan kedua tangan berada di depan perut. Sambil kedua tangan itu saling bertautan. Jari-jarinya saling meremas untuk melempar rasa dingin malam ini-mungkin seperti itu. Hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo seakan-akan langit sedang menangis.

"Masuklah, apakah kau mau segelas teh? Jangan duduk di depan, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menyanggupi, tetapi benar-benar sekarang ia merasa dingin. Terpaksa dia mengangguk untuk menyetujui. Dia kemudian berdiri. Bangkit dari duduknya dari atas kursi kayu kecil di depan kedai, ia kini melirik sepatu pantofel-nya sudah basah oleh cipratan hujan yang turun, lalu mendarat di pada genangan jalanan depan kedai itu.

"Ayeme- _san_ , maaf jika aku merepotkan." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Hee, kenapa perlu merepotkan? Seperti kau itu orang lain saja bagi kami. Kau sudah pernah menginap di kedai gara-gara malas pulang ke rumah, kau membayarnya dengan membantu kami di kedai ini. Apakah kau ingin semangkuk ramen lagi dan gyoza?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai tanda dia menolak. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil, karena dia memang bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Namun di lain waktu, dia bisa menjadi orang yang paling tegas jika keadaan memaksanya untuk menunjukkan ketegasannya-seperti lelaki itu berada di dalam pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, ramen yang Ayame- _san_ buat tadi mi-nya terlalu banyak, perutku masih merasakan begah." Ia tertawa, dan Ayame melakukan hal yang sama. Tertawa lembut dengan mengangguk paham.

Walaupun sebenarnya udara dingin cocok untuk makan semangkuk ramen, dia tidak memiliki selera menyantap makanan apa pun. "Aku akan buatkan teh saja untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Ayame menggeleng kecil, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Sembari kakinya melangkah untuk menuju dapur kedai. "Anggap saja ini jamuan untukmu yang sudah setahun tidak mampir ke sini. Apakah kau senang berada di London? Apa kau menikmati hidup di sana?" dan Ayame sama-sekali tidak tahu, sekaya apa dia sampai tinggal di London dan sekarang akan menetap di sana.

"Um," Naruto pura-pura mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dia dapatkan di London. Mencoba pula untuk menyusun segala kebohongan. Demi hidupnya yang baru. Kabur dari keluarga Uzumaki yang sekarang mungkin sedang marah dan menghancurkan apa pun. Karena neneknya bisa melakukan hal itu, meskipun barang yang dia hancurkan guci dari Cina yang wanita itu dapatkan dari lelang dengan merogoh kocek jutaan dollar.

Kemarahan neneknya, mungkin di-ibaratkan seperti petir yang menyambar dengan bunyinya yang keras membuat seisi penduduk dan pejalan kaki di luar kedai tampak ketakutan. Dan—mengingat kemarahan neneknya, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Ia meringis takut. Merinding lebih tepatnya.

"Bagaimana ya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa di sana menyenangkan. Aku hanya mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku hanya beruntung berada di sana."

Memang mau memakai kebohongan apa lagi selain hal tersebut?-tidak ada, tidak ada kebohongan yang cocok selain menyamar sebagai seorang mahasiswa dengan beasiswa.

"Wah, memang itu yang paling beruntung. Andai aku juga bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Aku akan membuka kedai ramen di luar negeri." Ayame tertawa. Begitu pula Naruto yang menanggapinya dengan tertawa pula, namun sedikit ditahan. Ia merasa itu tidak lucu. Dan dia menyesali ketika berhasil berbohong pada Ayame yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarganya sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti dia harus berbohong pada paman Teuchi juga?-Naruto menyesal. Dari satu orang, ke orang lainnya lagi. Semakin banyak dia membuat kebohongan. Dan ketika dia tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Ada perasaan kesal untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayame- _san_ , apakah di sekitar sini ada apato? Aku mencari tempat tinggal."

Wanita bercelemek putih itu berhenti menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko teh yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Naruto yang cukup serius dengan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau perlu tinggal di apato? Bukankah kau memiliki rumah di sini? Seingat ku kau orang Tokyo, kan?" pemuda pirang itu mengangguk. Membenarkan.

"Lalu?"

"Ada satu masalah yang membuatku ingin tinggal sendiri. Tidak masalah jika berada di tempat kumuh sekalipun."

Ayame tersenyum. Dia seperti menyanggupi untuk menunjukkan tempat tinggal. Dan anehnya, Ayame tidak penasaran padanya; kenapa dia perlu menyewa apato dan harus tinggal sendiri. "Ada, jalan menuju apato yang aku pikirkan sekarang memang melewati jalan kecil untuk sampai ke sana. Hanya bisa dilewati oleh sepeda. Kau punya sepeda kan?" Naruto mengangguk lagi. Membenarkan.

"Memang, aku memiliki sepeda, tapi sudah tidak layak pakai." Dan ini sudah masuk dalam kebohongannya lagi. "Aku juga membutuhkan pekerjaan."

"Kerja?" Ayame mengeraskan suaranya. Hingga orang di depan meja dapur-yang sedang menikmati ramen terperanjat kaget, lalu menjatuhkan sumpit-nya. "Maaf, membuat Anda terkejut." Seru Ayame sedikit membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. Kemudian, Ayame kembali melihat Naruto. "Kau kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu padamu?" hanya sampai tingkat ini Ayame penasaran kepadanya. Barangkali, memang Ayame bukan wanita yang suka mencari-cari bahan untuk bergosip. Dan Ayame tidak memiliki waktu untuk seperti itu.

Naruto menimang-nimang untuk menjawab. Dia mengawalinya dengan mengangguk lagi, sebelum berkata, "aku memiliki masalah dengan keluargaku. Aku ingin mandiri. Hanya itu."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mempunyai masalah dengan keluargamu ya," kata Ayame sedikit terkejut namun yang Naruto tangkap, wanita itu tidak benar-benar terkejut. Dia sedikit santai untuk menanggapi semunya. Seolah-olah Ayame tahu segalanya. "Ini tehnya, minum selagi hangat."

"Terima kasih, aku benar-benar membuat repot Ayame- _san_."

"Ah tidak, jangan katakan seperti itu. Ayah selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak laki-lakinya, maklum, dia tidak memiliki seorang anak laki-laki." Ujar Ayame sedikit dengan penjelasan penuh nada menggoda, dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto tertawa ringan.

Ia pun melirik cangkir teh kosong di depannya. Selanjutnya dia menarik cangkir itu, lalu menuangkan cairan teh panas dengan asap mengepul itu ke dalam cangkir teh itu.

Harum teh itu berhasil membuatnya merasa hangat. Meskipun kedai ini sudah dilengkapi oleh pemanas. Tetapi malam ini benar-benar dingin, dan rasanya, uap panas dari pemanas tersebut telah berhasil ditelan oleh rasa dingin itu. Secangkir teh tidak buruk. Apalagi ditemani wanita secantik Ayame. Wanita itu memiliki wajah sendu memingatkannya pada ibunya yang selalu membuatkan teh jika tubuhnya merasa kedinginan. Menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Sehangat cairan teh melewati rongga tenggorokannya, ketika berhasil satu tegukan dia rasakan.

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ame no Kaori**

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 10; 10 Juni 2017

* * *

Naruto menekan bel berkali-kali. Tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah, padahal dia sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah besar itu sekitar lima menit.

Apa ini semacam iseng yang sering anak muda lakukan?

Biasanya ada seseorang yang sangat suka melakukan hal iseng seperti ini. Memesan ramen, namun ternyata mereka memberikan alamat palsu. Berarti sekarang, ia harus lapang dada karena ini akan menjadi hal paling berengsek yang dia dapatkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Marah-marah pun juga percuma. Siapa yang akan menerima kemarahannya.

Tetapi, saat ia berniat untuk beranjak pergi dari sana, mendadak sebuah pintu gerbang di depannya sedikit berderit, meskipun kecil tetapi berhasil didengar oleh pendengarannya.

Dia masih menenteng kotak besi berisi ramen dan asinan. Menunggu gerbang yang sudah bergerak untuk semakin terbuka lebar.

"Maaf, saya kemari untuk mengantar pesanan ramen," Naruto mengambil langkah sedikit maju dengan bersuara sedikit berteriak semangat. Dia melempar rasa kesalnya jauh-jauh. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah masamnya ke pelanggan.

"Apakah Anda memesan ramen Ichiraku kami?" dan ketika gerbang itu pada akhirnya terbuka lebar, dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk dengan melangkah pelan sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar mangkuk ramen yang ada di dalam kotak besi itu tidak semakin bergerak ke sana kemari dan berakhir tumpah isinya.

Ia tidak mau topping-nya tidak tertata rapi di atas ramen tersebut.

Mendadak, pada waktu yang sama pula, pintu besar rumah itu sedikit terbuka. Membuat Naruto berhenti untuk melangkah. Dia berdiri tepat di depan anak tangga pintu rumah besar tersebut. "Maaf, aku yang memesan ramen," suara mesin dan roda menyeruak pelan.

Pintu semakin terbuka, dan sosok gadis cantik duduk di atas kursi roda otomatis menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Sebelumnya, gadis itu berusaha untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah benar-benar berhasil, gadis itu tersenyum senang, namun ia berhenti untuk tersenyum, ketika dia bisa melihat dan mengingat siapa sosok pemuda di depannya.

Bukankah nereka pernah bertemu. Bukan sebagai si pengantar ramen dan si penerima ramen. "Kau...," gadis itu takut untuk salah mengenal. Lantaran pemuda di depannya, tidak lagi memakai setelan formal dengan mantel hitam yang mewah seperti seminggu yang lalu—atau memang mereka dua orang yang berbeda?

Pemuda itu saat ini hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dilapisi jaket sedikit usang. Mungkin membeli di pasar loak atau baju yang dijual di emperan depan toko. Tetapi rambutnya, masih terlihat pirang menyala.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi," Naruto bersuara setelah dia sadar dari keterkejutannya. Lalu ia meletakkan kotak besi tempat di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah, pada Hinata. Seorang gadis yang memesan ramen untuk makan siang, katanya seperti itu saat menghubungi ramen Ichiraku.

"Kau bekerja di Ichiraku?"

"Ya, aku kerja sambilan di sana, sudah ada sekitar 5 hari. Kau suka memesan ramen kami?" Hinata mengangguk, dia tersenyum mencoba tenang, meskipun sekarang suara Neji sedang memperingatkan dirinya untuk terus sadar dan menjauh dari sosok di depannya. Suara itu terus menggema, namun Hinata justru menyingkirkan suara Neji, lebih cocok jika dikatakan belajar untuk mengabaikannya.

Hinata selalu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Efek karena terlalu senang saat mendapatkan lamaran, atau justru dia ingin ramah pada siapa pun. Jujur, dia tidak ingin dilihat sebagai gadis jahat. Bayang-bayang perawan tua itu terus terbayang. Kalau terlalu kejam, tidak ada lelaki mana pun yang akan menyukainya dan mengajaknya menikah.

Namun sebenarnya, ia memiliki pemikiran dan pemahaman lain, bahwa lelaki di depannya itu tidak jahat. Hinata tidak merasakan apa pun yang mencurigakan atau lelaki itu ingin berbuat buruk kepadanya. Terobsesi. Menculiknya.

"Oh ya, aku perlu meletakkannya di mana? Aku akan memberikan bonus asinan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, aku sangat suka asinan dari Ichiraku," Hinata masih tertawa dengan melempar-lempar suara Neji, dan menggantinya dengan alasan dirinya sendiri untuk terus memikirkan Naruto. Si lelaki pirang pengantar ramen.

Kemudian, dia menekan kemudi kursi rodanya, membuat kursi roda tersebut berjalan mundur. "Masuklah, bisa minta tolong letakkan di dalam kan? Biasanya Ayame- _san_ yang melakukannya."

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Naruto kembali mengangkat kotak besi ramen-nya. Dia menaiki anak tangga—hanya ada empat anak tangga—lalu masuk ke dalam, mengikuti Hinata pergi. Matanya memandang ke segala arah. Mendadak ia berhenti, karena tidak sengaja menemukan kamera CCTV yang menempel di atas plafon rumah itu.

"Sepertinya rumahmu dijaga ketat ya," celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat tangan Hinata tak lagi mendorong kemudi. Pada saat yang sama, kursi roda itu berputar. Kini Hinata kembali menghadap Naruto yang masih diam, tapi bibirnya terus tersenyum dengan pandangannya yang ramah.

"Itu... karena kakakku sangat khawatir padaku. Tapi, kamera itu ada di sana gara-gara kau yang membuatnya berada di sana." seru Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Bibirnya mengerut sebal, lalu gadis itu mengernyitkan hidung sebagai bentuk rasa kesal. Pada lelaki di depannya itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu di taman? Kau... dari mana mendapatkan fotoku?"

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya agak ragu untuk menjawab. Tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hinata mendadak sedikit curiga, namun curiga itu tidak terlalu banyak. "Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Yang pasti, aku bukan orang jahat."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya?" mendadak, dia mati kutu. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apalagi. Tidak mungkin langsung mengatakan juga tentang kondisinya yang sekarang; demi gadis di depan itu, Naruto sampai rela kabur dari rumah. "Eh, be-besok aku akan kemari lagi, mengantar ramen. Mulai sekarang kita bisa mengobrol banyak."

"Mungkin kakakku akan marah padaku."

"Kenapa?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggeleng, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersuara kembali, menjelaskan segala alasan kakaknya marah, dan kenapa mereka mencurigai si pengantar ramen seperti Naruto.

Hinata pun kini memutar kursi rodanya. Berjalan kembali untuk sampai ke ruang makan, dan seseorang menyambut mereka. Pelayan wanita dengan setelan hitam, berwajah agak tidak ramah. Tetapi Naruto, sudah biasa memandang wajah seolah siap marah itu. Wanita pelayan di depannya sekarang, mengingatkannya pada Kakashi Hatake, pelayan rumah tangga keluarganya yang ada di London.

"Kau makan siang sendirian?" Naruto buru-buru meletakkan mangkuk ramen dan asinan ke atas meja makan kecil bermuatan dua orang. Ruang makan yang memiliki banyak meja. Tentu setiap meja memiliki fungsi sendiri-sendiri. "Pasti tidak nyaman ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku sudah biasa."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sudah biasa makan sendirian, tapi kadang ada perasaan tidak enak kurasakan setiap kali duduk di meja makan sendiri." Hinata kemudian termenung. Penjelasan itu ada benarnya. Tampak baik-baik saja, namun sebenarnya tidak sama-sekali.

Jika ia sekali saja diizinkan untuk jujur, maka dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Hinata juga memiliki perasaan kesal. Namun ia tidak pandai untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya, apalagi keinginannya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Setahun, belum tentu kedua orangtuanya akan berada di satu meja bersama dengannya. Pikirnya memang hanya berdua dengan kakaknya itu tidak masalah.

Tetapi ketika Neji memiliki tugas penting seperti pekerjaan, hal tersebut juga membuat Hinata terkadang bisa saja mendengus lelah. Makan sendiri, tidak buruk. Padahal itu benar-benar buruk.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa makan bersama. Kalau kau mau," dan Naruto mendapatkan suara deham dari arah samping. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan penutup kotak besi yang tadi ia bawa. Setelah puas melihat wanita yang berada di sampingnya dengan sedikit takut-takut. Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata kembali dengan tersenyum sedikit canggung. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broke Up Today**

 **(This song is dedicated to Naruto)**

Berapa lama aku harus menangis? Apakah hingga kau mencintaiku dengan semestinya? Suara jantung dan suaramu di telingaku. Semakin dihapus, suara itu semakin lebih jelas dan nyata. Sampai kapan? Sejak kapan? Dapatkah kau menjauh. Tetapi jelas sampai kapan pun aku mencintaimu.

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 11; 11 Juni 2017

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali datang membawa kotak besi dan ia baru saja turun dari sekuter-nya. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata diam terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang tersenyum ramah dan manis kepadanya siang ini.

"Aku tidak memesan ramen," kata Hinata yang masih diam duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

Naruto berada di depan rumahnya. Menenteng kotak besi tersebut.

Hinata, tidak memiliki alasan untuk mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk ke dalam. Dia benar-benar tidak memesan ramen. Dan ini bukan waktunya untuk makan siang, walaupun satu jam lagi akan memasuki waktu makan siang. "Naruto- _san_?!"

"Kita bisa makan siang bersama," lelaki itu membalas, dan dia mengangkat sedikit kotak besi berisi ramen tersebut. "Makan siang bersamaku dengan ramen tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain dia masih terpaku pada sosok lelaki pirang itu. Jika Neji ada di sini, kemungkinan besar kakaknya akan berpikir Naruto sedang mencari perhatian—dan sebenarnya itu memang benar. Naruto sedang melakukan pendekatan. Tetapi bedanya, lelaki itu tidak memiliki rencana untuk melakukan kejahatan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin makan ramen," kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Naruto terluka. Mungkin Hinata ingin makan di restoran mahal, pikirnya secara cepat.

Hinata memandang wajah Naruto yang jelas sedikit ditekuk, namun pada waktu yang sama lelaki itu justru tersenyum dengan cara terpaksa. Sebenarnya, Hinata merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga sedikit merasa sedih sekarang.

Namun, hal tersebut harus dia lempar jauh-jauh, dan dia tidak memiliki alasan yang terdengar masuk akal, untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Hinata juga tidak percaya dengan mulut Mei. Seolah-olah sekarang Mei seperti mampu memahami apa yang dia inginkan. Tetapi Hinata yakin, tidak menutup kemungkinan, bahwa Mei bisa berkata yang sesungguhnya pada kakaknya.

"Terdengar seperti ditolak," Naruto meringis dengan perasaan kecewa. "Maaf, jika aku membuatmu marah."

"Tidak kok," Hinata berseru secepat mungkin. Sebenarnya, dia yang takut membuat Naruto marah padanya. "Aku rasa bisa menemanimu makan siang, tapi aku tidak bisa makan siang dengan ramen." Sekali saja, ia rasa tidak apa-apa. Sekali untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Kemudian, Hinata mempersilahkan Mei—si pelayan yang menjaganya—untuk pergi. "Apa kau bisa membantuku untuk turun dari tangga?" dia bertanya pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

Pemuda pirang itu memberikan respons dengan mengangguk kecil. Dia juga meletakkan kotak besinya, lalu berlari menaiki anak tangga.

Setelah kedua tangannya sudah berada di setiap sisi kursi roda. Naruto menarik kursi roda tersebut untuk menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata terjatuh dengan tarikan yang keras. Hal seperti itu tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dilakukan.

Ketika sudah berada di bawah. Naruto kembali berlari ke arah kotak besinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan ramen?" Hinata menggeleng dengan tersenyum tulus. Meski awalnya ia merasa canggung dan takut untuk bersama lelaki di depannya itu.

Naruto menyanggupi dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia membiarkan Hinata berhenti di tempatnya, namun Naruto sendiri buru-buru berjalan dengan kembali mengangkat kotak besinya. Ia membawanya menuju sebuah meja besi berwarna hitam dengan kursi besi selaras warna meja tersebut.

"Apa lebih baik aku pulang saja?" pertanyaan itu ada sedikit rasa putus asa.

Tidak mungkin—Hinata bahkan langsung berteriak di dalam hatinya seperti itu. Ada ketidakrelaan yang sangat besar sekarang, saat Naruto akan pergi menjauh. "Kenapa Naruto- _san_?"

Naruto berbalik, dia mengurungkan diri untuk mengeluarkan mangkuk ramen-nya. "Aku merasa berada di sini hanya untuk menumpang makan siang saja."

"Aku akan makan asinan-nya," Hinata menyela.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, karena Ayame pintar sekali membuat asinan, aku suka." Naruto melirik ke samping meja besi itu. Dua piring kecil terdapat asinan berwarna merah, dan ada yang berwarna kuning agak bening. Setelah puas melirik dua asinan itu, Naruto kembali memandang Hinata yang diam dengan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah." Balasnya, yang kemudian sibuk kembali untuk mengeluarkan mangkuk-nya.

Hinata pun mendorong kemudi kursi rodanya untuk lebih dekat ke samping Naruto. Kemudian, dia meraih piring kecil asinan. Dia tidak bohong dalam masalah ini. Asinan milik Ichiraku adalah yang terbaik. Namun mereka tidak pernah menjual asinan tersebut di luar dari pelanggan yang tidak memesan ramen. Karena makanan itu sudah satu paket dengan ramen Ichiraku sendiri.

Hinata terus tersenyum tanpa henti dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya. Memandang Naruto yang membela sumpit, lalu siap untuk menikmati ramen porsi besar.

Ia terus memandang Naruto menikmati ramen, sampai kening pemuda itu berkeringat. Hinata pun merespons dengan langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di pangkuannya, dengan segera pun mengusap kening berkeringat itu. Naruto mundur. Dia terkejut ketika diperlakukan seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf," kata Hinata dengan tersenyum agak sedikit geli. "Naruto- _san_ menikmati sekali, sampai kau tidak merasakan jika keringatmu menetes tanpa henti."

Lelaki pirang itu tertawa cukup keras, mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Ramen Ichiraku memang yang paling enak. Aku suka sekali lupa segalanya. Jika sudah menyantap makanan ini." Hinata kembali tertawa dan dia tidak menahan tawanya yang keras—begitu saja pecah tanpa ditutup-tutupi.

"Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali." Naruto senang, jika dia bisa membuat gadis itu tertawa hingga seperti ini.

"Apa kakakmu akan marah padamu jika aku kemari dan seenaknya mengajakmu untuk makan ramen?" secara mendadak Hinata berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang serius wajah pemuda pirang itu dengan diam yang dipaksakan, karena sebenarnya, Hinata ingin buru-buru membalas.

"Aku pikir jika aku mengambil rekaman CCTV kakak tidak akan tahu kau kemari. Aku juga akan meminta tolong Mei untuk merahasiakan ini." _—tapi aku tidak janji semuanya akan semulus dengan apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang._ Hinata sedikit tampak ragu dalam mengambil keputusan itu. Sudah sejak tadi dia memikirkan tindakan tersebut untuk diambil.

"Wajar jika kakakmu marah. Aku begitu saja lancang memberi ajakan untuk menikah," semburat merah langsung keluar pada bagian tulang pipi Hinata. "Aku benar-benar salah pada saat itu. Maafkan aku, tapi sekarang aku akan menceritakan semuanya." _—aku akan menyatakan cintaku padamu._

"Aku tidak pandai untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu," sempat setelah berkata seperti itu, ia mengalihkan pandangan. Namun hal seperti itu tidak lama dia lakukan. Karena Naruto tidak ingin dicap sebagai lelaki omong kosong di sini. "Mau tidak pacaran denganku?" Hinata membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Sementara Naruto merespons dengan sedikit menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" sebenarnya, orang yang paling gugup di sini adalah Naruto. Ia meredakan rasa gugupnya dengan menggoyangkan kakinya dan sedikit menekan tanah dengan jempol kaki yang terselimuti oleh sepatu.

"Sebenarnya," Naruto memandang Hinata dengan saksama. "Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi aku sudah punya tunangan, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Jawaban itu tidak hanya membuat Naruto lemas.

Butuh beberapa detik waktu untuk dia menarik napas. Mi yang baru saja dia telan, seperti ingin keluar kembali—ia ingin memuntahkan-nya.

Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk paksa. Kepalanya mendadak pening.

Baginya sekarang, apa yang dia dapatkan, bukan sebagai bentuk penolakan. Namun ini bisa dikatakan, Hinata mencoba menyadarkan dirinya, tentang sebuah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya; mereka tidak bisa bersama. Karena mereka tidak terlahir untuk bersama.

* * *

Naruto duduk dengan kasar di antara kursi pelanggan di kedai ramen Ichiraku, setelah dia meletakkan kotak besi ramen-nya di atas meja. Dan suaranya yang keras membuat orang-orang melirik dirinya.

Kemudian dia menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Meneguknya dengan rakus, seolah-olah persediaan air setelah ini akan habis. Air tawar tidak lagi ada. Sumbernya telah lenyap. Persediaan airnya hanya ada di gelas tersebut, dan dirinya akan mati karena kehausan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" setelah dia meletakkan gelas dengan sedikit membanting di atas. Cukup kasar. Membuat Ayame sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya.

Naruto menengadah, memandang Ayame yang memandang dirinya agak bertanya-tanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau merasakan sakit?" Naruto mengangguk seperti anak kecil. Satu tangannya mengepal, lalu dia memukul dadanya sendiri cukup keras. "Kau mengalami sesak napas?"

"Tidak, tapi rasanya di sini sakit." Ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Lalu menjatuhkan keningnya di atas meja, hingga suara benturan lagi-lagi membuat Ayame sedikit kaget—dan beberapa orang di sampingnya juga.

"Tadi, ada seseorang yang sedang mencarimu," Naruto mengangkat kembali kepalanya dengan segera dan sekuat tenaga. Perasaan sakit yang semula dia rasakan kini tergantikan dengan perasan penuh khawatir. _Seseorang—_ bisa saja itu orang-orang yang nenek dan kakeknya kirimkan.

Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Perutnya semakin diaduk-aduk. Membuatnya benar-benar ingin memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Kemarahan seperti apa yang sebentar lagi akan dia dapatkan, pikirnya kacau.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat."

"Ciri-ciri mereka seperti apa?"

Ayame mencoba mengingat. "Mereka seperti orang-orang penting. Tiga mobil sedan hitam berjejer berhenti di depan kedai. Aku tidak akan percaya jika mereka dari Yakuza, karena tentu dandanan mereka berbeda dengan Yakuza. Mereka terlalu rapi untuk dituduh sebagai kelompok keras itu. Kenapa mereka mencarimu?"

"Entah—" dia menjawab dengan memejamkan matanya cukup rapat. "Aku tidak yakin bisa kabur sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan suaranya yang lemah. Pandangannya sangat buram. Seperti kedua mata itu penuh dengan air yang bergoyang-goyang karena ombak. Mual memang sudah menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi kepalanya serasa makin ditekan.

Naruto bahkan merasakan keningnya semakin dingin dan basah oleh keringat. Badannya terasa begitu ringan.

Ayame pun terkejut, saat tubuh besar dan kekar itu terjatuh di depannya.

Satu yang Naruto dengar selain suara Ayame yang berteriak histeris. Seseorang memanggilnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Master!"

* * *

Naruto meyakini ini bukanlah mimpi. Dia dengan jelas mendengar suara mesin mobil. Sirine ambulans, dan beberapa suara mobil di jalanan dengan klaksonnya yang keras.

Alat _patient monitor_ kecil itu berada di sampingnya. Ia meyakini garis naik turun yang terpampang di layar alat tersebut adalah garis naik turun kondisi tubuhnya sekarang. Memang, dia merasakan mual yang tidak bisa ditahan. Sekujur tubuh merasakan panas, namun ada bagian tertentu seperti kaki, telapak tangan, dan bagian keningnya merasakan dingin.

Apa ini karena kebanyakan makan mi?—tidak juga. Dulu, saat menjadi anak SMA, dia sering berada di kedai ramen untuk setiap malam waktunya, sambil belajar dengan tekun. Jika dia kebanyakan mengkonsumsi mi, sudah dari dulu pasti dia seperti ini. Ada yang bilang, orang yang sedang mengalami patah hati tidak hanya pada bagian dadanya. Mungkinkah, sekarang dia merasakan efeknya sakit hati?

Naruto membuka mata sedikit.

"Master, apakah Anda sudah merasa baikan?" suara Yamato bertabrakan dengan sirine ambulans tersebut.

Tubuh pria itu bergerak-gerak karena mobil tersebut melaju memecah jalanan dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main. "Apa Anda merasakan sesuatu? Apa yang Anda rasakan selain merasakan mual?" dia tidak bisa menjawab. Naruto terlalu lelah. Dia ingin tidur sebentar saja untuk meringankan sakit kepalanya yang begitu terasa sakit. Namun, di dalam hati, dia terus memanggil nama ibu dan ayahnya.

Dan dengan sangat cepat, semuanya nampak berubah.

Tiba-tiba angin menyapu tubuhnya. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Tetapi saat membuka mata. Naruto melihat alang-alang berada di sekitarnya. Angin musim semi terasa hangat, terkadang berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dia diam. Melihat kakinya sendiri seperti tertelan tanah, karena tidak mampu melangkah.

"Di mana?" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Dia seperti berada di Switzerland. Yang dia ingat, pernah sekali kemari untuk berlibur. Selebihnya, ia tidak ingat lagi apakah pernah berada di negara indah ini untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

Padang rumput pun ditumbuhi oleh bunga dengan berbeda warna. Sepanjang mata memandang, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun selain dirinya berpijak di atas tanah tanpa alas.

Saat memandang ke depan, ia hanya menemukan gunung dengan warna abu-abu seperti bebatuan, ditambah gunung itu dilapisi oleh Es dengan warna putih indah.

Dulu, Naruto sangat bahagia melihat keindahan Switzerland, namun indahnya tidak seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang. Hingga ia ingin berkata sangat rindu dengan Switzerland yang sekarang.

Dia menemukan alang-alang dengan bunganya berwarna kuning dan merah. Sebuah kereta uap kuno melintas. Suara kereta yang khas membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. "Aku pernah menaiki kereta itu. Bersama ayah dan ibu...," dia sedikit merintih tidak terima. Saat ia berlibur ke negara ini sendirian. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menaiki kereta uap tersebut, namun dia tidak merasa kesal.

Akan menjadi hal yang aneh tiba-tiba dia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya sekarang, karena kereta uap itu.

Kira-kira sudah berapa lama dia tidak lagi merintih sedih merindukan kedua orangtuanya?

Sudah sangat lama, dan Naruto tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya dia menangis karena rindu ayah dan ibunya. Kenangan itu sirna dengan cepat. Tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun di dalam kepalanya.

Dia tidak yakin pernah kemari bersama kedua orangtuannya dengan waktu yang lama. Namun kenangan saat ia pernah merasa berlari di padang rumput. Terjatuh. Menangis. Mendapatkan pelukan hangat. Semuanya berputar dengan sangat indah. Rasa rindu yang nyaris membuatnya lupa, bahwa dia memiliki ayah dan ibu yang begitu sangat mencintainya.

... semuanya sirna begitu saja, dan suara kereta kuno yang khas tak lagi terdengar ...

... Hinata ... Switzerland ... sama-sama selalu kurindukan ... namun pada akhirnya akan aku lupakan ...

"Master, apakah Anda bisa mendengar suara saya?" dan tergantikan suara penuh khawatir dari seseorang. Naruto mengenalnya. Suara Yamato yang gemetaran dan terdengar siap menangis kapan pun, jika dirinya tidak segera bangun dari mimpi ini. Gerakan kecil. Naruto meyakini akan membuat pria di sampingnya itu tenang. "Ya Tuhan. Dokter! Dia sudah sadar."

* * *

"Aku bermimpi, hanya sebentar, namun aku melihat ayah dan ibu, dan tiba-tiba aku merindukan Switzerland," madam Tsunade berhenti untuk membolak-balikan halaman bukunya, dan wanita berumur itu memiliki alasan untuk duduk di kursi samping ranjang cucunya sekarang dengan wajah siap marah. Dengan wajah sebal. Dengan wajah ingin menangis pula.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita tersebut sudah berhasil memecahkan gelas kristal yang lagi-lagi dia dapatkan dari lelang di Seattle. Namun saat itu, kemarahannya pun segera reda saat mendapati kabar bahwa cucunya baik-baik saja setelah operasi usus buntu. "Nenek, apakah aku pernah ke Switzerland?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Naruto tersenyum. Memandang neneknya yang menurunkan kacamata-nya dari pangkal hidung. "Aku merasa pernah menaiki kereta kuno dengan suaranya yang khas. Lalu aku bermain di taman bunga bersama ayah dan ibu. Jujur, aku tidak pernah ingat masa kecil ku begitu jelas."

"Kau pernah tinggal di sana dari umur dua tahun sampai empat tahun. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan terlalu banyak, karena setelahnya kau pasti akan jauh lebih menderita." Naruto terdiam untuk sebentar memandang wajah neneknya yang ragu-ragu untuk berbicara. Ia kemudian mengangguk, karena dia tahu kelanjutannya tidak lagi menjadi menarik untuknya ataupun untuk neneknya.

Di saat umur lima tahun, Naruto ingat jelas, bahwa ibu dan ayahnya tewas dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Kabar yang mengejutkan itu tidak terlalu sedih awalnya. Ia begitu saja berhasil melupakan.

Setelah itu pada akhirnya, dia tidak lagi mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah ia lewati tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Ingatan yang tersisa, bahwa dia mengambil pendidikan sekolah dasar di London, setelah itu saat SMP hingga SMA dia berada di Jepang. Kembali ke London saat lulus SMA, mengambil pendidikan Universitas di _Royal Holloway_.

Madam Tsunade membuang napas kesalnya yang menumpuk. "Jangan memikirkan apa pun, apalagi masa lalumu. Nenek akan mengingatkanmu sesuatu sekarang, walaupun ini terdengar kejam, tapi kau harus kembali ke London dan belajar dengan benar. Kau harus cepat sembuh dan pulang, jangan membuat ulah yang bisa membuat kami khawatir. Hanya kau yang kami miliki," dan madam Tsunade mulai menunjukkan wajah sedihnya, hingga kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Karena keningnya mengerut. "Jika kau memang masih ingin tinggal di Jepang, seharusnya satu tahun yang lalu kau tidak perlu meyakinkan kami untuk membawamu pulang."

"Ya, aku menyesal sekarang," seru Naruto dengan terkekeh tanpa dosa seperti biasa. Pada saat yang sama, madam Tsunade pun menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih terasa begitu dingin. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi, dan sekarang aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku lagi. Aku akan pulang bersama nenek, aku memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk mencintai London...,"— _aku pulang dengan membawa rasa patah hatiku._

Teman-temannya pernah berkata padanya; bahwa lebih banyak seseorang yang tidak mampu meraih cinta pertamanya daripada seseorang yang mampu meraih cinta pertama itu. Sekarang, Naruto akan menjadi salah satu dari lelaki yang tidak mampu meraih cinta pertamanya. Ini akan menjadi pelajaran dan tindakan paling bodoh yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Meskipun dia sudah yakin tidak akan bisa memiliki gadis indigo itu. Namun _pilihan hatinya_ tetap sama, untuk memilih Hinata Hyuuga seorang, sebagai cinta pertama dan gadis yang paling dia cintai.

* * *

 **Bersambung**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Bride**

 **(This song is dedicated to Naruto and Hinata)**

Jalan menuju masa depan baru yang akan kau jalani mulai sekarang akan terselimuti oleh cinta yang melimpah. Untukmu yang akan mewujudkan mimpi yang besar di tempat ini. Aku sungguh sangat bangga kepadamu.

Agak malu rasanya untuk menatap sosokmu yang berkilauan mengenakan gaun putih. Tapi, dari sepanjang waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. Hari ini kau terlihat sangat lucu dan juga begitu cantik.

* * *

#NulisRandom2017

Day 12; 12 Juni 2017

* * *

Switzerland, Distrik Appenzel  
1 tahun kemudian

Appenzel adalah sebuah desa yang terletak di wilayah timur laut Swiss, serta dekat dengan pegunungan Alpen. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada rerumputan dan bukit-bukit yang hijau. Namun sebenarnya, ada beberapa rumah yang memiliki model sama. Terlihat begitu kecil, dan rumah-rumah itu tidak saling berdekatan.

Banyak kambing dengan warna putihnya sedang menguasai beberapa rerumputan. Meskipun tempat ini dikatakan sebagai desa, namun kondisinya seperti kota kecil yang lumayan padat.

Rumah-rumah itu berbentuk A dengan beberapa tingkat; dari yang hanya dua lantai, sampai empat lantai. Toko-toko di sini berisi perlengkapan yang lumayan lengkap. Anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan berjalan untuk menuju perternakan membantu keluarganya. Membersihkan kandang dan memberikan makan beberapa sapi betina. Semua tampak menikmati hari minggu di Switzerland. Banyak sekali orang-orang berbelanja kebutuhan dan datang ke pasar tradisional yang penuh dengan para ibu rumah tangga.

"Mr. Naruto," roda pada sepeda itu berhenti. Secara kuat dia menekan rem. Kini ia tak lagi mengayuhkan pedal ketika seseorang memanggilnya cukup keras. "Apakah kau akan mengambil susu dan keju pesananmu?" gigi putihnya ia pamerkan seperti biasa ketika ia memilih untuk tersenyum.

Kemudian, dia mengangguk. "Apakah semuanya sudah beres, dan bagaimana kabarmu Mr. Federic?"

"Oh tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Meski punggungku masih sering terasa sakit," katanya. "Fidela sudah mempersiapkan pesananmu. Aku harus ke peternakan bagian yang lain untuk melihat kondisi sapi dan kambingku."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah Mr. Federic, aku akan pergi untuk menemui Fidela, beberapa waktu lagi masakanku harus siap dihidangkan, karena aku harus menjamu tamuku yang beberapa jam lagi sampai di rumah."

"Tamu? Apakah nenekmu yang pemarah itu akan datang?" Mr. Federic tertawa cukup keras. Namun Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalas. Dia hanya lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan tipis. "Dia sangat cantik, orang-orang sempat mengira jika dia ibumu." Naruto menaikkan bahunya sedikit, sambil sudut bibirnya diturunkan, dan hal tersebut membuat bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Seolah-olah ia ingin berkata; _aku merasa bingung juga, seharusnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mom daripada Granny._

Setelah Mr. Federic pergi, Naruto benar-benar kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Dia menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai kendaraan. Sudah sekitar satu bulan dia berada di Switzerland. Madam Tsunade memberikan kunci rumah yang dulu pernah ditinggali kedua orangtuanya. Rumah itu awalnya dijaga oleh sepasang suami istri dengan satu anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun. Kenangan masa kecilnya terbungkus rapi di rumah itu, sama-sekali tidak pernah dirubah dan dijaga sangat baik.

"Fidela, bagaimana dengan pesananku?" anak perempuan dengan postur tubuh tinggi dengan kulit wajah penuh bintik-bintik berhenti mengarahkan kambingnya ke arah rerumputan. Dia berjalan dengan merapikan kepang duanya di setiap sisi kepalanya. "Kau masih cantik hari ini." seru Naruto membuat Fidela bersemu merah.

"Mr. Naruto, semua sudah siap. Aku sangat senang kau datang kemari tepat waktu. Karena jika aku sudah berada di padang rumput, akan sangat sulit untuk mencariku yang sedang berbaur dengan beberapa kambing."

Naruto mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kemudian Fidela memberikan peti kecil dengan warna cokelat kayunya. "Terima kasih, Fidela."

"Hubungi aku jika kau kehabisan susu dan keju," Naruto segera memberikan usapan kecil di atas kepala Fidela. Seorang anak perempuan yang masih berumur tiga belas tahun. Dia cantik dengan giginya yang berkawat, rambutnya yang sedikit merah kehitaman. "Mr. Naruto, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kening Naruto mengerut dengan wajahnya yang berubah memandang anak perempuan di depannya cukup aneh. Jika dia dan Fidela bertemu, pertanyaan itu selalu keluar, sudah menjadi langganan untuknya, namun Naruto tidak pernah menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini dia tersenyum. Naruto akan memberi jawaban untuk Fidela, agar gadis itu tidak bertanya hal yang sama lagi setiap mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku sudah punya pacar. Kenapa kau selalu bertanya hal yang sama?" Fidela menggeleng. Kemudian melangkah mundur dengan tersenyum geli dan cukup malu.

Pada akhirnya, gadis itu berlari menjauh bersama kambing-kambingnya dan satu anak Anjing untuk membantunya. Naruto memandang Fidela yang berlari. Gadis polos itu sangat manis tapi bisa menjadi menakutkan di beberapa kondisi.

Dia akan menjadi gadis pemarah jika ayahnya; Mr. Federic lupa untuk menggembala kambing dengan benar. Beberapa kambing yang selalu si manis Fidela rawat, hilang—dan ditemukan di dekat bukit Alpen. Itu sangat jauh. Butuh menggunakan truk untuk mengangkut kambing-kambing tersebut agar masuk ke kandang tepat waktu.

"Semoga hari ini dia tidak memarahi Mr. Federic," ujar Naruto yang kemudian ia meletakkan peti kecil berisi pesanannya pada keranjang sepeda. "Fidela, aku pergi ya." Naruto berteriak. Melambaikan tangan ke arah si manis Fidela—dan gadis itu berbalik. Membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya, dan Anjing milik Fidela menggonggong cukup keras, memberikan ucapan perpisahan untuknya juga.

* * *

Naruto berhenti mengayuh sepeda, ketika dua mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumah kayunya yang memiliki halaman luas—seluas lapangan bola.

"Selamat datang, Master!" ini akan menjadi sangat sia-sia. Pagi-pagi dia memilih untuk berbelanja dan memesan susu dan keju terbaik untuk menyambut tamunya. Namun saat Yamato berada di depannya dengan menenteng cover jas berwarna hitam, badan Naruto lemas seketika. "Saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Senyuman Yamato, menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan sekarang. Menambah rasa kesalnya. Dia tahu, apa arti lelaki itu membawa setelan jas formal untuknya.

"Katakan hal yang lain lagi, bisakah kita pergi setelah makan siang? Aku baru sebulan berada di sini. Aku akan kembali ke London dan belajar jika aku sudah bisa membuat makalah yang menarik untuk diperlihatkan pada Profesor," Yamato memberikan gelengan, dan lelaki tersebut semakin mengangkat cover jas hitam itu agak tinggi. "Oh ya ampun, ini menyebalkan."

"Saya datang ke sini bukan diperintahkan untuk menjemput Anda dari berlibur, atau memerintahkan Anda untuk berhenti mengenang mendiang Lord Minato dan Madam Kushina di sini," Naruto memandang Yamato serius namun sedikit malas. "Madam Tsunade dan Lord Jiraiya sudah berada di St. Gallen tadi malam. Ada pertemuan keluarga yang sangat penting. Mengenai pertunangan Anda."

"Ha?" Naruto menyela cepat setelah Yamato berhenti menjelaskan. "Aku tidak pernah diberitahu masalah pernikahan bisnis atau tunangan. Aneh rasanya, dan mereka belum membicarakan ini padaku." Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya berpijak. Dia sama-sekali tidak menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah maju. Mendekati Yamato.

"Ini adalah situasi genting. Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah disepakati oleh keluarga Anda dari tiga tahun silam. Hanya saja, baru sekarang Madam Tsunade memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan dan langsung mempertemukan Anda."

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan menikah tanpa cinta. Nenek sudah menyetujuinya, bahwa aku tidak akan terlibat pernikahan bisnis. Bahwa aku akan menikah dengan gadis yang kucintai," suaranya lebih keras. Kemudian, pada saat yang sama, beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang ia kenal keluar dari mobil sedan hitam itu. "Jangan paksa aku. Kau ingin aku berlari dan kabur dari sini?"

"Apa kita perlu membicarakan hal ini di dalam, Master?" Naruto menggosok giginya dengan ujung lidah. Dia juga berkacak pinggang, menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum benar-benar mengangguk untuk menyetujui. "Kabar yang saya bawa, tidak akan mengecewakan Anda." Begitulah yang Yamato katakan kepadanya saat ini.

Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih dulu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengangkat peti kecil berisi susu dan keju. Setelah itu, isi yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut pun dia pindahkan semuanya ke dalam lemari es besarnya. Sembari menunggu Naruto selesai. Yamato merapikan beberapa kain lap yang masih berserakan di atas meja makan. Sepertinya kain-kain itu baru saja selesai dijemur.

"Dia dari keluarga mana? Kenapa nenek menyetujuinya?" suara cangkir bertabrakan membuat Yamato melirik ke arah depan. Di mana Naruto masih sibuk untuk menyiapkan minuman hangat. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menikah di usia muda."

"Saya tidak sedang membicarakan pernikahan. Saya hanya mengatakan bahwa Anda harus bertemu dengan keluarga besar Anda dan melakukan acara pertunangan di St. Gallen."

Naruto berbalik, secepat mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. "Ada pertunangan, berarti akan ada pernikahan bukan?" Yamato mengangguk. "Baiklah, berikan profile-nya. Semua tentang calon istriku itu."

"Saya tidak memilikinya, hanya ada satu cara untuk Anda tahu, bahwa Anda harus pergi ke St. Gallen sekarang juga bersama saya. Madam Tsunade berpesan. Dia akan memberikan hadiah berharga untuk Anda. Jika Anda menolak sekarang, Madam Tsunade sudah memastikan bahwa Anda akan menyesal seumur hidup."

"Nenekku yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Ya!" Yamato berucap yakin. Dia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan segera ia juga meraih cover jas itu, menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang sedikit berwajah muram. "Silahkan, Master. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbincang-bincang."

* * *

Tempat yang dia kunjungi tidak bisa dikatakan tempat mewah. Sebenarnya Switzerland tidak terlalu memiliki tempat mewah yang megah seperti kebanyakan kota barat miliki. Bedanya Switzerland dari kebanyakan kota besar yang terkenal. Mereka masih melestarikan bangunan kuno sejak beberapa abad yang lalu. Hingga kemegahan dan kemewahan alami terpancar dari bangunan-bangunan yang dijaga itu.

Bangunan kuno mirip kastel itu berdiri tegak di St. Gallen. Warna temboknya yang putih tulang memang sangat indah. Daripada disebut sebagai bangunan mewah, justru bangunan mirip kastel itu terlihat begitu artistik di mata Naruto sekarang. Sudah di bilang jika Switzerland memang kota yang penuh dengan bangunan tua yang menarik untuk memanjakan mata-mata penikmat seni.

Naruto pun membuang napasnya kasar. Dia berdiri dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel hitamnya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa bertemu dengan gadis pilihan nenek." Ia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia tidak pernah terlalu bisa dekat dengan seorang wanita—tidak juga! Dia bisa dekat... hanya sekadar dekat, tidak lebih seperti sekarang. "Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia memandang Yamato yang berada di sampingnya.

Namun, lelaki itu memberikan satu buket bunga indah, entah sajak kapan lelaki itu mendapatkannya. "Apa ini?"

"Seorang gadis, sangat suka dengan bunga. Jadi, saya mempersiapkan ini untuk Anda," Yamato tersenyum, terpancar kebahagiaan. Namun Naruto tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dikatakan kebahagiaan di sini. Ia lagi-lagi membuang napasnya cukup kasar. Akan tetapi, sebelum kakinya berhasil untuk melangkah—menaiki anak tangga di bangunan mirip kastel itu. Suara melengking neneknya yang menunjukkan kebahagiaan membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh sayang, kemarilah," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Menyapa neneknya yang dengan hati-hati menuruni anak tangga, karena sepatu hak tingginya, cukup menyulitkan wanita itu menuruni anak tangga itu. Naruto yang melihatnya, hanya bisa meringis ngeri. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu, dengan calon tunanganmu. Maaf, karena nenek tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti senang. Nenek tidak akan memintamu menikah sekarang, jangan khawatir."

"Bisakah tenang sedikit?" seru Naruto dengan menangkap pundak neneknya yang terbungkus oleh mantel hijau brokat-nya. "Aku akan masuk, jangan khawatirkan apa pun. Walau sempat tadi aku ingin memberontak, tapi aku ingat, setiap kejutan yang nenek berikan selalu membuatku bahagia." Katanya seperti itu. Kemudian, ia pun mengambil pelukan.

Di dalam ia merasakan neneknya membalas pelukan tersebut. Kepalanya mendongak. Dan matanya mengarah pada seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang berada di bangunan tinggi itu. Naruto seperti pernah bertemu. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak begitu asing untuknya.

"Nenek!" buru-buru Naruto melepaskan pelukan. Mendorong kedua bahu neneknya. Memaksa neneknya untuk menjauh. Sementara dia ingin berlari untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto sama-sekali tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir neneknya yang mendadak terperangah karena tingkah cucunya yang tidak sopan, begitu saja berlari menaiki anak tangga sambil menenteng buket bunga. Napasnya yang terengah-engah terbayar saat dia dengan yakin tidak salah melihat. Lelaki di depannya adalah seseorang yang satu tahun lalu memukulnya di taman—di Jepang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Tidak mungkin!" dada Naruto berdegap tidak karuan. Dadanya menjadi kembang-kempis. Secara mendadak ia lupa caranya untuk bernapas. Tunangan yang dikatakan neneknya di sini, tidak mungkin gadis yang sudah menjadi pilihan hatinya, dan dia, mencoba melupakan gadis itu. "Dia ada di sini?" lelaki itu mengangguk kecil. Lalu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, mengarah ke arah pintu, seolah-olah memberitahukan bahwa gadis yang Naruto rindukan ada di dalam restoran itu.

Matanya memejam. Menahan sesuatu yang tidak ingin keluar. Betapa dia rindu seperti dia merindukan Switzerland. Seperti dia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya. Satu tahun yang lalu. Sosok gadis manis duduk di kursi roda itu, ia umpamakan seperti Switzerland; dia pernah menghabiskan waktu di negara itu, kenangan buruk menghampiri, hingga begitu saja dia lupa bagaimana dia merasa bahagia di sana. Dia berharap bisa melupakan Hinata, seperti dia melupakan kenangan bersama orangtuanya di Switzerland.

Namun, ternyata itu sulit. Perasaan cinta dan hatinya yang telah memilih gadis itu dan tidak bisa begitu saja disingkirkan. Naruto menderita, namun dia terus mencoba kuat.

"Masuklah, Hinata ada di dalam. Dia sangat senang, mengetahui kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto tidak mampu berkata banyak. Sungguh, dia menekan dadanya dengan cara tidak bernapas. Lalu, ia melirik ke arah pintu restoran tersebut. Dia melihat sosok gadis sedang memunggunginya samar-samar, sedang duduk di kursi roda dan melihat beberapa orang berbincang-bincang.

"Hinata," gadis itu memerintahkan kemudinya untuk membalikkan kursi rodanya. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah, saat akhirnya ia bertemu dengan lelaki yang dengan berani melamarnya satu tahun silam. "Hinata!" Naruto berlari, menjatuhkan buket bunga. Melewati kakeknya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang.

"Naruto- _san_ , selamat datang."

Dia sudah yakin sekarang, dia bukan salah satu lelaki yang akan masuk ke dalam golongan para lelaki yang tidak mampu meraih cinta pertamanya. Pada kenyataannya Naruto mampu untuk meraih Hinata. Dia mampu untuk bersama seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Dan Naruto melupakan bahwa masih ada yang namanya 'takdir'.

Naruto segera berlutut dan mendaratkan keningnya pada pundak Hinata. Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan perasaan senang pun juga sedih. Dia rindu. Benar-benar rindu sampai rasanya ingin mati. "Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" bisiknya seperti itu. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sambil mengusap-usap punggung Naruto yang terus bergerak-gerak karena terisak.

"Aku juga mencintai Naruto- _san_." Jawaban itu berhasil membuat Naruto merasa senang pun bahagia. Dia tidak memiliki tindakan selain ini. Perasaan rindunya membuat Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan gadis itu dari pelukannya. "Aku senang, jika kau adalah tunanganku."

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
